Tri-Gaurdians
by Kirakuda
Summary: My story to begin all stories. Yippeee!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on! I said I didn't do it! The firefighters even said it was the car's SPARK PLUG! I ain't do it!" whaled the 13 year-old kid. "You guys blame me for arson whenever a fire starts!"

"Shut up you fiery demon! We've put up with your curses for too long!" yelled someone from the angry mob. "Yeah! I'm terrified to send my child to class everyday because of you!" shouted another angry mother. "We've put up with you and the curses you've brought us! But today no more!" Then the entire mob began to chant, "Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn!" Then the boy got angry. Over the loud chanting he began to scream, "I'm NOT a demon! You asinine jer-" BANG!

The boy stared at the black mark on the ground that nearly hit his foot. A bullet. "KILL HIM"! Then the entire crowd began throwing rocks and firing bullets and chucking "holy water" at him. The boy stood lifeless until the pain of a bullet making contact with his arm snapped him out of shock. He immediately began to run, fear wildly lifting his feet. He immediately began to run, run anywhere safe.

"Please flames! You show up at the most inconvenient times! Please work now!" More bullets were getting closer and rocks were being chucked so hard that dents were made when the rocks landed. "Please! Please!" Then sparks and wisps of fire started to appear. "Come on!" More sparks began to appear. A bullet flew right between his legs. "NOW!" The boy had flames appear on every limb. Then, with the flames giving him a boost, he blasted out of the mob's range.

After what seemed like a few seconds the flames gave out with the mob still tailing him. His arm covered in blood, seemed to ooze red. "Crap. I'll bleed to death before they kill me. Where can I hide?" He noticed he was coming up on a crack in the ground. "I bet that'll lead to somewhere. Before he hopped in the glowing crack he picked up some stone and melted it his hand. He jumped in and quickly stuck the adhesive on top.

"Yes, finally I got aw- Is it just me or am I falling?" He felt the wind in his hair as he screamed to the floor. "OOF!" he grunted as he landed. "Where am I"? When he tried to get up his body refused to do so. "What the?" then he heard someone scream "I won't leave you!" The boy cocked his head to where the noise came from.

Another voice rang out "Manic let's GO! We'll only get caught in it too!" The voice responded "I'm not leaving Sonic or Knuckles here!" Then a third voice jumped in. "Manic go NOW"! The first voice replied, "But…" The third screamed at the top his lungs, "GET OUT NOW"! The boy listening to all this became scared. He turned his head to look at what was going on and nearly fainted.

There was another person caught in the white veil of light. Only, it wasn't a person. The being was bright blue with extremely spiky hair. The hair almost looked sharp. The rest of his body seemed covered in blue fur except for his stomach and chest. He wore white gloves on both hands. Then he saw the one that had refused to leave. Just like the other one, but he was green, he wore earrings and his hair was much wilder. Behind him he saw a pink one that looked just like the other ones. The boy's ruby red eyes lit with fear. "Dear god…Where the Hell am I!?" The three alien beings turned toward him with surprised faces. The three simultaneously said, "What the" -Then the ball of light exploded. A pillar of light shone through the sky, and the beings trapped in the light were never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

"_WAAAAHHHHH!"_ the boy screamed. "Why do I have to fall through the sky TWICE in one day!" His flames immediately took action and slowed his fall. Then, once more, when he needed his Pyrokenisis most, it disappeared.

A second voice began to scream as well. "OH CRAP! NOT A RIVER, NOT A RIVER, NOT A RIVER, NO!"

The boy recognized him as the semi-human creature that he had seen before getting blown up. "Not YOU again!" the boy screamed. Then he noticed a red figure falling straight into a line of trees. Though the image was vague, the voice was loud and clear. "OH COME ON!"

Then the boy saw it go plummeting into the tall trees of the forest.

"GOTTA PULL UP, GOTTA PULL UP!"

The boy turned to see a girl with rainbow hair and blue wings straining to get out of her tailspin.

"_Did I just walk into a world of freakshows?" _The boy thought to himself. Then, he and the blue freak fell into a river. He poked his head back up to the surface to find his imminent doom waiting for him via waterfall.

"Really fate!? You send me to my death and you had to not only ditch me with a bunch of other freaks, but take my life in one of the most cliché ways possible?!

He then saw the other girl and boy struggling to keep up with the current and trying to keep their heads above water. The boy then noticed a large log and a pair of rocks over near the edge of the waterfall.

"Classic sacrifice too, huh?" the boy muttered. He took the log and immediately rammed into the two rocks. He then caught the other boy and girl and threw them onto the log, barely catching it himself. The two caught their breath as he tossed them ashore. After seeing the twosomes make it to land, he also hit the Earth. While the trio was catching their breath, they saw a red figure come out of the forest clearing, sticks and leaves covering its entire body. It spoke angry words, "Sonic, what _exactly_ did you do?" The three saw the figure and automatically jumped at his murderous appearance. Then the blue one stopped shaking after coming to a realization. "Knuckles, is that you?"

The angry monster took off all the leaves that covered its body to reveal a boy in a red shirt and white Chinese-style pants. He looked bewildered hurt and _extremely _pissed off, all at the same time. The boy then took a good second look at the blue freak. The boy looked at what seemed just a few minutes ago like a semi-human freak, had turned into a normal kid with a completely blue outfit, including the hair.

The boy, as bewildered as he was, immediately took control of the situation and gave out a fierce cry among the two strange people in their heated argument.

"_SHUT UP!_"

The fierce shout made the three heads turn to the boy and the flames being released due to pure anger. "We all just took a major fall from the sky, none of us know where we are, and some of us are really injured! We might as well save beating the crap out of each other for a later date."

The other three realized the boy was right. Both him and the person named "Knuckles" were bleeding and bruised. The girl's wings were clipped and wet, and the blue freak's arm was also bleeding badly.

The girl piped up, "Well, Captain Anger Issues, what do you think we should do first? None of us even know who the other is _except _for those two, and they don't seem to be on the best of terms."

"Well I say you two first stop acting like angry idiots and try to figure out where we are." The boy replied.

"_Us_!?" replied the boy in red. "Maybe you should check where you're standing first? You know, because of the fact that _flames are swirling around you_!?"

Then the blue freak piped in, along with Knuckles, and the girl until it was a total riot, revolving around what the boy had said until- "Hey, are you OK?" asked the girl. Despite the clear sky and the lack of animals around them, it sounded like a thunderbolt and a lion had a baby and it roared,

"_SHUT UPPPP!"_

This time no one dared to open their mouths again. He shouted once more, "Haven't I already told you idiots that were screwed if we don't find out what the heck happened to bring us all here? You guys are seriously going to make that a reality if you don't stop bickering. And yes, I think I might have to babysit you idiots if this is the way you guys are gonna act."

"Now get over you guys' stupidity so we can figure out where we are."

The girl piped up, terrified by the boy now, she meekly stated her name and home. "M-m-my name is Rainbow Dash."

"Hey speak up now", the boy yelled. "I can't understand you if you whisper."

She spoke again. "My name is Rainbow Dash." She said much more clearly. "I'm from Eqeustria."

"Much better" said the boy. "And you two are?"

"Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles spoke.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" the blue freak said. "We're from Mobius."

"Well good. Everybody knows everybody now. My name is Kira. Kirakuda Izanski.

END


	3. Chapter 3

"So your name's Kira?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, it's who I am. Couldn't change it if I wanted to." Kira replied. "Sorry about screaming at you guys. My temper is known to fly out of control at times."

"You've got one heck of a temper then" piped up Dash. "I swear, you sounded like a demon."

"Yeah, a temper my foot. I heard a thunderbolt in a completely clear sky. That's saying something." Knuckles added on. "Those flames looked as if they were going to destroy us."

"Well hey, I can't help it that you guys pissed me off. Plus, these flames are always here when I don't need them, and never there when I do. Another thing I can't control."

"Well get some control dude, cause' that was NOT, and I repeat, NOT cool."

"Whatever." He walked away, into the trees.

"Woah, wait, where do you think _you're_ going?" Dash immediately retorted.

"Yeah, you're the one who calmed everything down, what are you doing?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Getting away from a bunch of freaks, that's what I'm doing. I don't stick around idiots." Kira regarded coldly. "Besides, I don't have the patience to be around people."

"What the heck, dude?" Sonic shouted. "I thought we needed to find out where we were!" The blue boy's ears pricked up on the top of his ears and leaned back. His frown turned into a semi-snarl. The others gave pissed looks to the red-head's rude remark.

Kira gave a cold glance with a smirk. "I said _you _needed to find out where _you_ were. I couldn't care less about where _I am_. Humans are still trash no matter where you go, and if that law still abides here, then there'll no blood on my shirt. And no matter what you used to be, at the moment, you're all humans, sick human trash that deserves death and annihilation. The only reason I don't kill you right now, is because you didn't ask for this, just like I didn't."

"_Humans_?!" Sonic's eyes went ablaze. "That's the reason you don't like us?! Because we're humans? You're right, we didn't ask for this, and we're trying to get back home and get back to normal. So why can't you get over a grudge match with a species of people, and help us through th-"

"Because I think you're all pieces of trash. It's as simple as that."

And with that he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch.4 City Life Sucks_

"I can't believe that jerk! Who does he think he is? Does he think we know where we are? No, no he doesn't. Yet he _still_ ran off like a jerk!" Rainbow Dash ranted. "The rudest, the biggest, and the one who actually knew what he was doing. Then he runs off! Good for nothing ."

"Uh, could you please stop murmuring to yourself? It's creepy." Sonic asked. "Besides, he probably would've been dead weight if he couldn't contain his anger. Right, Knux?

"You throw a good point there ol' blue. And jeez, what a hypocrite! You hate humans but you are one yourself! As for us…" He paused. "What did Chaos Control do to us?"

"Chaos what?" Dash replied.

"Chaos control: The art of transcending time and space. It must be why we're like this." Sonic stated.

"Whoa, so you do know how we got here?

"Never said that. Just know what caused it. How, I'm not sure."

"Well this sucks." She finished. Dash's stomach grumbled as she stared at her skinny belly. "I need to eat."

"Well first let's find civilization, then food." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knux" Sonic started. "I don't think it'll be hard to find."

He pointed to a flaming skyscraper. An explosion rattled off the top of it and sent debris flying onto the ground.

"How far away ya think it is?"

Dash took a good long stare. "I'd say about two, maybe three miles."

"Wait, how do _you_ know?"

"One, my name doesn't have to mean the "speed of sound" to be fast myself. Two… I think that Kira guy is already over there." She stated. As she pointed to a red blur.

"What the!?" Sonic and Knuckles shouted together. A red blur blazed through the woods that they landed in entering the city. The three stared at each other in amazement as they saw it come closer to the blazing town.

Dash gaped in awe. "You think he's the one who's burning this town? I mean, he did just use fire. And the whole 'I hate the human race' thing."

"Well if he is, then we've got an obligation to stop him!"

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "No way that guy's going to do something like this on our watch."

"You guy's watch, not mine." Dash quickly added. "I'm a starving little girl. No thanks."

"Aw, what? Come on, please. We have no idea what's going on up there. Come on! Follow me!"

She sighed as the blue boy got into a runner's pose. _"Seriously, do I have to do this? Welp, hopefully I won't blast past him."_ She extended her wings and began to flap and was knocked backwards by an amazing force. She got up and saw a blue blur head towards the town. She broke into a wide grin.

"Has he always been this fast?"

Knuckles gave her a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

She took off. A blast of force knocked Knuckles down. He watched as a spectra trail was left behind.

His eye twitched. He finally sighed and got up. "I'm wedged between a bunch of speed freaks now. Better follow."

He took off.

Kira looked up into the sky and saw the warships bring down hell unto the city. He got a sly grin. He saw the people around him scream and panic in terror. _"Yes" _he thought._ "This is what these lowdown dirty bastards deserve. Total annihilation. Looks like the gods were trying to give me a front row seat to a feature presentation." _

"Look out!"

"Hmm?" A girl with silver hair quickly pushed him across the sidewalk.

"Hey, what the hell do you think yo"- _BOOM!_

The boy shields his eyes from the deadly explosion. He looks at the girl desperately cringing in pain and someone over her crying in desperation to get her up. An unpleasant memory hits his head.

He shoves the little boy out of the way, picks up the bleeding girl, grabs the boy by the arm, and takes off through the crowd.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic blazed through the panicking city, quickly spotting the airships above their heads.

"So he didn't try and blow up this place?" Dash asked. "But then who _is_?

"Dunno, don't care. Just know I should be kicking his butt about now. Where's Knux?" Sonic replied.

"We blew him off land. Don't know where he is." They hit the breaks as a missile lands directly in between them. "I don't want to do this, but just because you're about as fast as me and I can use the challenge, looks like there's nowhere to go but up!"

"Hey, wait for me guys!"

The red-head finally caught up. He stopped and dropped to his knees. He panted heavily for a few seconds then got up and wiped his sweat-beaded face. He stared at the sky and continued to pant. The two speed demons before him each gave a quizzical look. Then he stood steadily with both spiked hands in a meditation pose. He sighed.

"Okay, now I'm ready! Let's beat the snot out of this guy!" Knuckles shouted.

The two speed freaks looked at each other and sighed.

"Took you long enough." They blankly said in union.

Knuckles' eyes went ablaze.

"I'M NOT SPEED FREAKS LIKE YOU!"

"I don't want to do this, but debt to repay is a debt to repay. Whoever the hell you are up there, prepare to get your shit pushed in."

The boy with the red hair sighed as the panicking crowds ran past him, screaming in horror.

_"Let's do this."_


End file.
